roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-32888501-20191130013034
Emotion is a superior element, requiring 1000 diamonds to be obtained. Emotions interconnects a lot with feelings and hormones that trigger these feelings. Statistics Damage : Fairly High Defense : High Speed : Above Average Passive Skill : -> Serotonin Bar - Boosts speed and damage. 25% speed boost and 15% more power when bar is maximum (150%). Gives boost to spells from this element. Serotonin is obtained by striking opponents with anything from this element. When a spell is used, it consumes a certain amount of serotonin. Spells Emoji Barrage : User shoots 5 blasts each having an emotion implanted, giving a different effect for each. --> Puts both hands forward, revealing the symbol of Emotion on both hands. Can charge for 3 seconds for accuracy. When released, 5 yellow balls with an emoji on the face are shot forward like a shotgun, in a cone shape pattern. Each does 125 ~ 250 damage and has different effects Smile -> Increases serotonin level of party members by 6% but steals 800 mana from enemies Sad -> Reduces Serotonin bar by 15% and slows down by 35% for 3 seconds Angry -> Inflicts burn damage (20 DMG) per second for 5 seconds Heart eyes -> Heals party members by 60 hp but deals extra 75 damage to opponent Shocked -> Paralyzes opponent for 2 seconds Each emoji ball gives 5% more serotonin and gives 25% serotonin when all emoji balls manage to hit an enemy. This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana Note : When serotonin bar is at maximum, emoji balls will be 3x larger and twice faster. Ecstatic Domination : User forms a small circle of healing around them that temporarily gives them high serotonin levels sustaining them and party members. --> The user automatically creates a yellow circle covering 7 studs around them. This circle heals them self and party members 12 hp per 0.7 seconds for 10.7 seconds. The circle of healing gives 10 serotonin per second. This gives 100% out of 150% serotonin level. The healing circle lasts for 10.7 seconds. This healing spell has a 20 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 500 shards Buff : When serotonin bar has 75%, circle of healing has 12 studs range and heals 4 more hp. When serotonin is 150%, circle of healing can reduce the damage you take by 25% while it is active. Gloomy Nation : User creates a sphere of sadness that slows down and damages opponents when inside it, lowering their serotonin level. --> A large sphere of an ombre of blue color, from dark to light blue, gradually forms from below upward. This elevates the user and gives them 15% serotonin. This slows down players in the sphere by 90% and deal 33 ~ 68 damage per second. The sphere will also drain serotonin level by 7% per second and lasts for 6 seconds. This transformation spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 650 shards Buff : Sphere can deal 36 ~ 70 damage with 50% serotonin. When serotonin bar is at 75%, the sphere can drain 9% serotonin from opponents. When serotonin bar is 100% ~ 150%, the sphere can blind while it is active. Raging Fury : User starts to collect negative energy around them creating a negative anger energy wave that affects most opponents nearby. --> The user creates a spherical forcefield that's just enough for them self. After some time, the sphere expands and creates a massive explosion of powerful anger energy that can affect most players nearby, depending on their distance: Instant Click -> 10 studs Charged (0.5 ~ 1 second) -> 15 studs Charged (2 ~ 3 seconds) -> 18 studs Fully Charged (3.5 seconds) -> 21 studs The explosion acts similar to Order Break (Chaos), inflicting more damage the nearer are the opponents. Initial damage does (100 ~ 325) - (125 ~ 450) damage. Highest damage is dealt when opponents are less than 7 studs away from the user. This close range spell has a 10 second cool down. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 800 shards Buff: When at 100% serotonin, the user can move around to adjust range. When at 150% serotonin, grants 90% chance to reduce 75% serotonin from opponents. Emotional Breakdown : User starts to break down into different emotions, releasing them in positive and negative energy that affects most opponents. --> Puts down into a distressed position, releasing negative energy such as anger, fear snd sadness is different levels, affecting opponents : Anger Level Anger level 1 (Annoyance) -> does 15 ~ 27 damage Anger level 2 (Anger) -> does 29 ~ 35 damage and paralyzes for 2 seconds Anger level 3 (Fury) -> does 34 ~ 51 damage, stuns for 4 seconds and reduces 10 mana Anger level 4 (Rage) -> does 55 damage, steals 15 hp, and reduces stamina by 60 Anger level 5 (Wrath) -> does 75 damage, paralyzes for 5 seconds, and steals 45 hp Fear Level Fear level 1 (anxious) -> does 10 ~ 16 damage per 0.5 seconds for 4 seconds Fear level 2 (fearful) -> does 17 ~ 21 damage per 0.2 seconds for 1.2 seconds and paralyzes for 1 second Fear level 3 (terrified) -> does 6 ~ 18 damage per 0.3 seconds for 7.3 seconds and reduces mana and stamina by 100 Fear level 4 (traumatized) -> does 20 damage per second for 10 seconds and reduces damage power by 45% Sadness Level Sadness level 1 (sad) -> does 30 ~ 40 damage Sadness level 2 (loneliness) -> reduces attack damage by 60% and defense by 45% Sadness level 3 (misery) -> does 75 damage and inflicts blind for 3 seconds Each level has a frequency. For instance, the user might release Annoyance, Anger, Fury, Anxious, Fearful, and Sad by 65% chance, while the rest can be released by 35%, which means damage can be random. Lasts for 8 seconds. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cool down. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1000 shards